


boggarts

by hansens



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, there is a lack of hogwarts aus in the bob fandom and i dont like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansens/pseuds/hansens
Summary: Lewis Nixon becomes grumpier (than usual) after facing a boggart and Dick wants to know why.





	boggarts

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom is lacking hogwarts aus so this happened lmao.
> 
> enjoy!

Lewis Nixon felt like sleeping and never waking up again. He felt like vomiting the bile that was rising from his gut. He’d been confident enough in his own skills to combat the boggart without batting an eye, but he didn’t expect the form it took. As he walked along the hallways, looking out the open field, he found Dick sat at their spot, just beneath a big, tall tree. He looked so peaceful, and part of that was the reason why Nixon’s mind started to calm down.

Dick spotted him walking by and smiled softly, scooting over a little so that Nixon could sit next to him. He plopped himself down and shoved his shoulder into Dick’s, making sure he was real. Once satisfied, he took out a book – a random one, he didn't even look – and opened its pages. Nix tried pretending to read it, and pretending that Dick wasn't looking at him with an odd expression.

Dick didn't press, and so Nixon felt comfortable enough to change positions. He laid his head on Dick’s lap, the other boy not at all shocked and arranging his legs to make Nix at ease. He blocked his view of the redheaded boy with his book, not being able to look at him just yet. After Nixon finished reading a chapter of Arithmancy half-heartedly, he felt a hand on his hair, rubbing the scalp and tugging at the strands. Dick was massaging his head, and nothing else could have made him feel more peaceful than having Dick’s hand on him. Nixon eventually gave up reading, dropping his book on his face.

The two of them enjoyed the other’s company, pretending that the students passing by weren't staring. At that moment, nothing else mattered to them. Nixon enjoyed existing with Dick, and that’s a fact he'd discovered long ago.

“What’s your boggart, anyway?” Dick broke the silence. 

Nixon took a while to answer. He pulled down the book so that it rest on his chest. Dick was already staring expectantly at him. He grabbed Dick’s face and squished it, saying, “Losing your stupid face.”

Laughing, Dick swatted his hand off, rolling his eyes half-heartedly. Nixon felt all the heaviness in his chest being lifted away, just from the sound of the other’s laughter. He smiled to himself. Nixon sure is a goddamn lucky bastard.

 


End file.
